


I Knocked on the Door

by Selwyn111



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Low Chaos (Dishonored), Low Chaos Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hectic night in the Hounds pits Pub waiting for the Lord Protector to break out of prison. Cecilia tried to just lighten the mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knocked on the Door

Cecilia had only good intentions, everyone was stressed in the loyalists, that's what they were calling themselves. Ones who were still loyal to the Empress despite her passing.

Cecilia moved through the night going to the window in the hound pits pub, slowly opening the window and stepping onto the ledge outside. Feeling the chilly breeze outside, she shuts the window behind her. She brings her hands down to the ledge and jumps down to the ground, bending her knees to lessen the impact. 

She looks up at the night sky in Dunwall and sees the stars, in their constellations. She continues towards the broken apartment across the street when she hears voices from the pub and realizes that she can be seen. 

Taking the keys from her pocket, she opens the door to the apartment and walks inside. She found the keys while cleaning Havelock room and he never said anything about them. Slowly walking around to check for any sign of intruders, or anything missing; to her relief nothing was out of place. 

She enjoys a moment of peace in the area as everyone in the pub is nervously waiting to hear if their plan to free the former royal protector from Coldridge prison. No word had returned from the men they sent to the sewers who was supposed to have Corvo's gear in place. The guard captain in Coldridge was also not responding he had placed a bomb inside the prison and was to give Corvo the key to his cell. 

Going to the second floor she clears a spot in the window of caked grime with the corner of her sleeve, and looks out to the pub seeing the lights on the main floor of the pub. She allows herself a broad smile as a plan comes to mind, she goes downstairs and quietly moves towards the pub. 

Keeping low as to not attract the gaze of anyone awake inside the pub. She crosses towards the front door, and gives herself one breath. Hearing the voices quietly talking inside she knocks on the door as she would like she was a kid, and she moves to the side of the pub trying not to giggle. 

\--------------------

They had been discussing their plans for days now, everything was set to go already. Nothing could be changed, all they could do was hope that the men did their job or news would come that in three days the execution for Corvo would go as planned. 

Callista just wanted them to relax and it seemed that they were starting to accept that they couldn't change anything. Then the knock on the door came. 

Any pretense of calm and coordination dissolved instantly. Havelock had been talking to Treavor about the whereabouts of their third main member Martin, Wallace was waiting on any word from Treavor while cleaning. Wallace had gone to Treavor as all colour had drained from his face. 

Havelock was altogether different, he set himself on high alert. He grabs his pistol from the table and points it towards the door, a look of clam passes over him. He was ready to shoot whoever was at the door. Callista closes his eyes and turns away trying to avoid seeing what would transpire. 

\--------------------

"Show yourself," Cecilia hears it through the door slightly muffled. 

She realizes her mistake, she had only meant it to be a joke. Not something that was to terrify everyone that was inside the pub. 

She moves away the side of the door and finds the sewer grate in the middle of the road. She goes for the keys in her pocket as she hears the door open, fumbling she manages to open the grate. Looking to the front of the pub she sees a boot round the corner cautiously. 

She jumps down trying to close the door but only closing it halfway. She tries not to shout when she falls down. She holds her breath and moves out of sight of the grate. 

She is terrified at what she is seeing down there, it is just a sewer but she thinks she can hear something else. Walking through she knows that she is not alone. 

\--------------------

Havelock curses at himself for scaring off the trickster, or it was something that all o them heard paranoid. 

He continues, down the street and sees the semi open grate. He turns on his heel and quickly makes his way back to the inside of the pub. 

\--------------------

Callista saw Havelock walk outside and despite the tension the only way she can relieve herself of this is going upstairs and allowing herself a laugh at Trevor's’ expense. His already timid personality being pushed to his limits, almost soiling himself was too much. 

Making her way upstairs she hears allows herself to laugh, noticing that Treavor was behind her she tries to stifle the laugh. Barely but she does, Wallice has a saddened expression wrought by Treavors reaction to the threat. 

\--------------------

Moving through the last part of the sewers Cecilia goes towards one of the doors that lead inside. It's locked she curses to herself and pulls her only bobby pin out of her hair knowing that she does not have a key for it. 

Going down to her knee to get a better look of the lock she starts to bend the pin into the shape of a lock pick. She starts to work on the tumblers as she hears moaning behind her. Taking a deep breath in and out, she has one lock pick and one chance, she can't mess up. 

The moaning grows louder and she hears the last click of the tumblers, ripping the pin out as she turns the handle. Cecilia does what her body is telling her not to do, she turns around and sees the weeper. The woman whose face is covered in blood that poured from the eyes, clothes that are tattered and covered in mildew. 

Cecilia is sure that the weeper can sense her fear as she closes the door desperately trying to lock the door from this side as to not catch the plague. She hears footsteps approaching and tries to be as calm as possible as she scrambles to the boilers. 

She wonders if the person can hear her heart beat as she sits in the dark corner looking at the boiler beside her. 

\--------------------

Havelock didn't waste time as soon as he entered his pub. He ignored the pale expression on Treavors face and his question. "Did you get them?" 

He moves towards the far side of the bar heading downstairs. Opening the lock he hears slamming of the door inside, he tries to move quietly but his boots ring off the grates. 

He moves closer to the door inside and hears moans, was that just it. A weeper, all this fuss over that. He waits at the door hearing a single knock against it, he knows that the weeper is still there.

"Enough of this." 

He grabs the keys from his belt and opens the door, levelling the gun and pulling the trigger. All in one smooth action, without thought it had become muscle memory. 

He hears the body drop the the ground, a small scrabble of shoes on floor but chalks it off as the weeper. Grabbing the door and slamming it shut mumbling curses at himself for getting so worked up over nothing. 

He turns and tells himself that it is better to be paranoid than to be caught red handed by the city guard. Walking upstairs he shouts out to everyone within the hound puts pub. 

"False alarm! It was a weeper that has been dealt with. Cecilia I will need you to clean it up, we don't want this place to smell like a weepers den for the morning." 

Cecilia does not respond to Havelock shouting, she waits a moment to follow. She drops her head, walking up the stairs quietly going for the supply closet and picking up the cleaning rag. 

She had only good intentions.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the low chaos conversations you can find. Talking to Callista and Cecelia. Thank you for reading, have a nice day.


End file.
